Ra-Seru heroes
The Ra-Seru heroes (聖獣の勇者, Ra Seru no Yuusha) are the main protagonists of Legend of Legaia. The group is composed of three adolescents Vahn, Noa and Gala, and three mystical Ra-Seru, Meta, Terra and Ozma. The Ra-Seru heroes journey throughout Legaia's continents to revive Genesis Trees and destroy Mist Generators in order to dispel a horrible Mist that enveloped Legaia and caused Seru to wipe out the majority of humanity. Story Origin The group was founded by the fateful union of the teenage Vahn and the Ra-Seru Meta. In time the group expanded with the addition of Noa and Terra, followed by Gala and Ozma. The name "Ra-Seru heroes" was never officially adopted by its members, but the name was gratefully bestowed upon them by others they saved from the ravages of the Mist. ''Legend of Legaia One fateful night in Rim Elm, Meta appears before Vahn in front of the village's Genesis Tree as the young boy seeks refuge from the Mist and Seru that invade after the destruction of Rim Elm's Wall. Vahn accepts Meta's offer to join their powers and assembles the other villagers to the Gensis Tree, where Meta uses the power of their prayers to revive it. This kills the attacking Seru and drives away the Mist, allowing Vahn to embark on a quest with Meta to save the rest of the world. Circumstances force Vahn and Meta to change their initial route and climb Mt. Rikuroa, where they find the 12-year-old Noa and her fatally wounded wolf companion Terra being attacked by a Caruban at its summit. An earthquake had allowed Noa and Terra to escape their home of Snowdrift Cave for Mt. Rikuroa's Genesis Tree, Terra's former place of refuge, so Terra could gain the power to transfer from the wolf's body to Noa's before the wolf died from old age and killed Terra with it. Vahn and Meta help Noa kill the Caruban and revive the mountain's Genesis Tree for them, which gives Terra the power to transfer from the dying wolf's body to Noa's arm before the wolf wanders off to die alone. Noa asks to join Vahn and he accepts. Vahn's goal of finding his friend Mei's mother and taking her to Rim Elm brings the group to Biron Monastery, which has remained untouched by the Mist due to its airtight doors and floor fans at its entrances that blow the Mist away. It is here that they meet many Biron warrior-monks, including Master Teacher, an 18-year-old fighting prodigy who initially treats Vahn and Noa with scorn due to their use of Meta and Terra. The monastery master requests that Vahn and Noa revive the Genesis Trees in the West Voz and East Voz forests and commands Master Teacher to accompany them. As the trio journeys to West Voz, another young fighting prodigy named Songi is allowed to depart with a small group of monks to East Voz to guard the Genesis Tree. Vahn, Noa and Gala find that West Voz Forest's Genesis Tree had died due to too much Mist exposure but are able to recover the Ra-Seru Egg inside it. Unfortunately Songi finds a Ra-Seru in East Voz and kills his accompanying warrior-monks before returning to Biron Monastery and destroying its defenses, allowing the Seru to invade and kill many of the monastery's inhabitants. This brings Vahn, Noa and Gala to East Voz Forest's Genesis Tree where they confront Songi, who easily pummels Gala and summons two Viguro to kill the three. The Seru are defeated and Songi rushes off before the Genesis Tree is revived, allowing the Ra-Seru Egg from West Voz to hatch and reveal a Ra-Seru. Gala decides to break his vow and wear the Ra-Seru called Ozma in order to avenge the deaths of the warrior-monks killed in Songi's attack. With this, the formation of the Ra-Seru heroes as Legaians come to know them is complete. The Ra-Seru heroes proceed to enter Zeto's Dungeon, where Songi warns them to be careful of the castle's lord Zeto after he is defeated in a one-on-one battle against Gala. They battle Zeto and kill him in front of the Mist Generator before destroying it, ridding Drake Kingdom all Mist. They then head north to the Sebucus Islands and are contacted in a lucid dream in the Ancient Water Cave by Hari, who tells them to seek him out in the ancient city of Octam. The heroes revive the Genesis Tree of Jeremi and enter Vidna, a town that has been kept free of Mist thanks to the giant fans surrounding it. A priestess named Sashia gives them a message from Hari, which leads them to Octam in search of the Star Pearl. They meet a thief named Cara who is able to wander the Mist freely and they use her information to obtain the Star Pearl and uncover a hidden passage at the Gate of Shadows that leads them to Octam (Underground). They meet Hari, who gives them clues of the past, present, and future, before he is killed in one of many earthquakes that had recently been plaguing the townspeople underground. They go deep into the volcanic underground and destroy the monster that had been causing the earthquakes, but not before it freezes the lava underground that powered Vidna's Windmills, causing the Mist to sweep over the town. They enter the northern city of Ratayu and head to Mt. Letona where the three defeat a newly empowered Songi before reviving the mountain's Genesis Tree. They return to Ratayu and are forced to deal with the Seru-possessed Lord Saryu who had been feeding the city's women to an artificial Seru underground called Juggernaut. They kill the Seru and Saryu returns to normal. He kills the Juggernaut by shutting off its life support system and reveals that the machine's records show that one Juggernaut had already been created. Upon being given the location of the Mist Generator in the Sebucus Islands, the heroes enter Dohati's Castle, kill Dohati, and destroy its Mist Generator, freeing Sebucus of the Mist. The Ra-Seru heroes use the Flying Train to get to the final continent Karisto Kingdom, where the Mist originates. They run into Cara again and discover the Floating Castle that is spreading Mist over the continent. They reach Sol Tower, where humans survive in the upper floors due to the structure's great height, and obtain the Genesis Tree Seedling. They reach the tower's basement after solving cracking a defense system put in place by Dr. Usha and plant the seedling, using the life force of an old warrior to help the Genesis Tree grow and rid the Mist from the city. Sol's emperor gives them a message from Dr. Usha and they head to his laboratory in the north where he gives them instructions on how to make TimeSpace Bombs that will kill the Seru that has frozen the Genesis Trees of Buma and blocked the way into to the northern continent. They enter Uru Mais and each have a flashback into a traumatic moment of their past before being approached by the God of Time and Fate, Tieg, who gives them a Fire Droplet, an essential ingredient for creation of the TimeSpace Bomb. When Dr. Usha makes them TimeSpace Bombs and gives them instructions on their use, they enter Nivora Ravine and use a bomb to blow apart the ice pillars in front of the entrance. Inside they find Koru but are ambushed by the Delilas Family, who they defeat in three one-on-one battles before using the bombs to blow up Koru. The Delilases then merge with Koru and command it to self-destruct in order to blow apart half the continent, but the Ra-Seru heroes defeat them before they can accomplish their goal. Koru breaks apart and the Seru's heat melts the ice freezing the Genesis Trees of Buma, which the heroes revive. The heroes receive the assistance of Grantes and Cara and are able to contact the Soren, who bring them to the Floating Castle. The heroes defeat the master of the castle Zora, who reveals that the Mist Generator is powered by Ra-Seru and Ra-Seru Eggs just as Songi arrives. He destroys the Mist Generator and tells the others that the Floating Castle was a trap for them. The Floating Castle spewed out Mist that was "no good" and the heroes were supposed to fall to their deaths after they destroyed the fake Mist Generator. Songi then obliterates Zora after she hears that the creator of the Mist used her as the trap's bait. The Ra-Seru heroes narrowly escape the castle's free fall to earth thanks to the flying Soren that had escorted them to the Floating Castle. Vahn, Noa, and Gala are told that the Soren discovered the real origin of the Mist and are parachuted into the northern mountains at the front of Conkram, a city enveloped by a gigantic Seru. They encounter Noa's parents and learn that the only way to break into the fortress housing the final Mist Generator is through use of the Nemesis Gem, which can only be obtained in the past as no more Nemesis Gems exist in the present. The power of the Seru merged with Conkram had warped space and time, which creates a gateway into the past that allows the heroes to enter it through the Room of Mirrors. In past Conkram they learn that the Mist was created as a weapon to assist Conkram in war against Sol. The demonstration goes awry and Mist spills out over Conkram, forcing the heroes to enter a hole leading to the source of the Mist coming from another dimension. They destroy the Rogues in Rogue's Tower, stopping the Mist, and return to past Conkram where King Nebular gives them a Nemesis Gem upon their request before they return to present Conkram. The heroes use the Nemesis Gem to break into Jette's Absolute Fortress, where they find a sleeping Juggernaut. They are confronted by Jette and kill him in battle before they reach the Mist Generator and defeat Prince Cort in battle. They escape the collapsing fortress and return to Conkram's location only to find that the Seru surrounding it had died and killed all the people merged with it in the process, including Noa's parents. Noa no longer trusts Terra after this and the heroes return to Rim Elm. Songi arrives in Rim Elm unexpectedly and incapacitates the villagers, telling Vahn, Noa and Gala that Juggernaut has merged with Cort and is heading to Rim Elm. The heroes use their powers to protect themselves with an energy barrier as Juggernaut engulfs Rim Elm and merges with it in the manner of the Seru that had merged with Conkram. Songi blocks the entrance into Juggernaut and tells them that he is off to conquer the Seru realm before escaping into a portal. The Ra-Seru heroes decide to follow Songi by contacting Tieg in Uru Mais, who reveals himself and takes them into a portal that leads to the Seru-kai. Vahn, Noa and Gala find themselves in Noaru Valley and run into Songi as he is absorbing power from the realm's Great Genesis Tree so he can become the new God. They defeat Songi in battle and he shatters into pieces after his Seru dies due to the realm's intolerance of ordinary humans. The Great Genesis Tree starts to die due to Songi's prior absorption, but the spirits of Hari appear and kill the Sim-Seru on it in order to buy time. The Ra-Seru transport them all back to Mt. Rikuroa and from there they head to Rim Elm to finish off Juggernaut. They force their way into Juggernaut and encounter the absorbed villagers. They eventually get swept by a river of blood toward Juggernaut's heart, where they find a sleeping Cort with a new Seru body. He awakens and attacks the heroes but they defeat him. However, the Great Genesis Tree's power is used up and Meta, Terra, and Ozma detach from Vahn, Noa and Gala. They say their farewells and use the last of their power to explode with energy. The power of Meta, Terra, and Ozma breaks apart Juggernaut's body and returns the villagers normal, but with the added effect of making their bodies immune to sickness and injury, in addition to removing any prior injuries that the villagers had, which allows Vahn's crippled father Val to walk again. This power also reverts Cort back to infancy, giving him a second chance at life. Gala returns to Biron Monastery where he is welcomed back by Master Zopu and given the privilege of leading training of the many new young students. Noa leaves Rim Elm with Cort and heads for the town of Jeremi. Vahn remains in Rim Elm for a month before leaving Rim Elm. It is unknown what the true purpose of his departure is, as the ending gives him the option of training at Biron Monastery, going to find Noa to confess his feelings for her, thanking the people who helped him on his journey to rid the world of Mist, or seeing the Mist-free world with Mei. Members *'Vahn: The appointed leader of the Ra-Seru heroes. A kind boy with a compassion for others in need, Vahn starts his journey to rid Legaia of Mist once he becomes imbued with the power of Meta. Despite his youthful age of 14-years-old, his powerful physique and talent for fighting allow him to render his opponents helpless. He is a boy of few words and is considered to be the strong and silent type. *Noa: A naive and hyperactive girl, Noa isn't very good at thinking, but she is good at recognizing a person's true nature. She hates being alone and is playful at heart, but despite being only 12-years-old her agility and fighting prowess allow her to beat up anyone who makes her angry. Because she was raised by a wolf she is ignorant of proper social behavior and often embarrasses her peers for her actions or the things she says, despite her good intent. Noa joins Vahn due to her monophobia as well as her hatred of the Mist. *Gala: Having trained most of his life in a monastery, Gala is highly disciplined and serious. His regard for rules and proper etiquette often brings him at odds with Noa, although her behavior forces him to open up over time, and he apparently has quite a knack for standup comedy. Although Gala is only 18-years-old, his stocky physique and deft mastery of the Biron martial arts makes him one of the best fighters in all of Legaia. Initially reluctant to join the others due to his hatred of the Seru, he becomes a dedicated partner in order to track down the friend that betrayed him. *Meta: Meta is Vahn's Ra-Seru. He is a firm yet kind Ra-Seru who takes his mission of saving the world very seriously. He is drawn to those with hope in their hearts, a reason why he chose Vahn as his wielder, and very knowledgeable and willing to share important information when the need arises. Despite his good nature, he can become very stern toward Vahn whenever he jokes at inappropriate times or needlessly places himself in danger. He originally slept in Rim Elm's Genesis Tree. *Terra: Terra is Noa's Ra-Seru. She serves a mother figure to Noa, always looking after her and making sure she constantly trains her body and mind. Due to concern for Noa's well-being, Terra may seem stern at times. But this is all for Noa's own good, as Noa's ignorance does cause her to get into trouble. Terra is wise and compassionate, though she is not infallible and can be reckless. She chooses to keep some things to herself but has reasons for doing so. She originally slept in Mt. Rikuroa's Genesis Tree. *Ozma''': Ozma is Gala's Ra-Seru and is very wise and cautious. He is the most softspoken of the Ra-Seru and his bond with Gala is strong, despite Gala's mistrust of him in the beginning. Despite his kind nature, Ozma keeps certain things hidden from Gala and appears to know more than he lets on. He originally slept in West Voz Forest's Genesis Tree within an egg. Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Characters